Mr. Wahine
After Ripper and Lance dress Reef up like a girl, he gets entered in a surfing contest with Fin and Emma. Emma's board, though, gets broken. Things then get worse when Bummer falls in love with Reef as Sandy Beaches! Sypnosis Emma one fine day is surfing at the office when she bails big. Johnny comes to her rescue but she finds out her board is totalled, and she now has no idea how she'll win the surfing contest she's entering (Battle of the Betties). Then, Reef and Fin come in arguing who is the better surfer, again. They then have a little competition to see who is better, with Emma and Johnny as the judges. But, both were uncertain as to who was better. Later, Emma goes to Broseph and asks if she could borrow his board. At first he declines, but lets her in the end. Reef, on the other hand, takes a permanent marker and draws on Ripper and Lances' faces. When they discover he did it, they beat him up and dress him up like a girl, forcing him to walk on the beach with people laughing at him. To enlargen his mortification, they make him surf like a girl. After Reef finishes his session, a judge (Mal Jordan) from the female surfing competition comes by and asks him to sign up (thinking Reef's a girl). After she asks Reef who his name was, he says, "Sandy Beaches". Later, Reef (back as a guy) goes to Bummer telling him he's sick. Bummer, though, thinks he's lying. But after Reef nearly barfs, he lets him go. Reef then turns back into Sandy Beaches and goes surfing. But when he tells Broseph and Johnny, they were disgusted. Reef ignores them and continues to surf in the first round of the competition, with Emma and Fin. After all three finish, Broseph's board (being used by Emma) brakes in three. Broseph then refuses to lend Emma another board. On the other side, Fin meets Sandy (who she doesn't know is Reef). She sees that Sandy has pithair, but Sandy explains that she's "European". Back at the hotel, Bummer asks Ripper to do a second shift in Reef's absence. Ripper then claims he saw Reef surfing, with Bummer furiously leaving. When he gets to the beach, he sees Fin and Reef (Sandy) talking. He then instantaniously falls in love. He goes over and asks Sandy on a date, to which she says no. But, after Bummer threatens to cancel the event, she accepts. Broseph and Johnny then get more disgusted. Back at the Pirate Ship, Emma asks Kelly for her tip money. But, she only gets $7.97. She asks Kelly for more so she can rent a board, but she refuses. Emma then consults the Kahuna, who gladly gives her a few jobs for pay. Back at the Staff Housing, Broseph and Johnny are helping Reef shave for his date. They are disgusted in this because it's taking Reef's "manly traits" away. Nevertheless, they do it. Reef then meets up with Bummer and they go to the Bakery that sells Beaver Tails. Bummer explains that he never had one, but the "losers" who work with him say they're good. He and Reef then eat one together, with Broseph and Johnny taking pictures for future blackmail. After Reef leaves, Bummer explains that there is a "Sandy" for all of us, making Broseph and Johnny crack up. After Emma meets up with the Kahuna, he offers her some jobs to do so she can get a new surfboard (or at least rent one). After that, Emma immediatly went to work. Back at the Staff Housing, Reef (Sandy) goes there and is changing, and Lo now knows it's Reef, and is helping Reef get ready for the finals. Fin then comes, and says Sandy can try on a tanktop she has. Reef declines, because he knows that if he took the fake bikini top off at all, Fin would see that it's Reef in disguise. Fin then offers Sandy how to do a certain trick. Reef (Sandy) decides to learn it so she can use it to her advantage. When Emma finishes her chores, Kahuna pays her in a bunch of stuff refered to as "Treasure". After Emma accepts, she realizes she still needs a board, so she goes back. To her good fortune, Kahuna entirely forgot about giving Emma the stuff, so he trades an old vintage board for it. Emma then hurries to the finals. At the finals, Reef does Fin's trick, upsetting her. But, when Fin goes up, she does a trick 1ten times better, getting her the gold while Sandy gets silver and the Unknown Female Surfer the bronze. After Ripper and Lance laugh, Sandy makes a statement about how wrong it was for guys to say stuff like that, something no one would expect Reef, a sexist, to say. But, the stuff under Reef's bikini fall out, revealing it's really Reef. Later, Emma talks to Fin about the preceding event. Fin, however, claims she knew it was Reef all along, because she said that she would never let a true girlfriend date Bummer. The story then ends. Trivia *Characters that know Sandy Beaches is really Reef: Lance, Ripper, Lo, Broseph, Johnny and Fin (secretly). *This is the first time Reef actually defends female surfers. *This is the second time Bummer goes on a supposed date with a staff member. *Stoked Radio: * Going Bye Bye by The Dirty Tricks * Don't Box Me In by Nyki Lyndsay King * This is the first time you see the living room in the house. * Also, this episode shows that Broseph rides more than one board. * Johnny's board actually belongs to Brosep. * Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone are seen on the beach when Bummer goes to find Reef. * It's unkown if Reef pay Lo for the swim suit he borrowed and what he did with it. * Johnny seem to be jealous when Emma gave Broseph a kiss on the check for letting her borrow his board. * Reef knows how to apply makeup, choose an outfit and know how he's suppose to look as a girl. Goofs *Reef didn't have any armpit hair before Fin mentioned it. *When Reef is shaving there is no hair. Quotes *'Ripper': (About Reef) Lets say we shave his hair and glue it to his butt. *'Reef': Anything but the hair, please. *'Ripper': Anything, alright if you say so. *'Reef': (In a girly voice) huh it's Sandy, Sandy Beaches. *'Bummer': (Upon seeing Sandy) well hello Sandy Beaches. *'Reef': (Looks at the clock) hurry up dudes, I'm gonna be late for my date with Bummer (Johnny and Broseph drop what their were doing) *'Johnny and Broseph': (Hearing that Reef has a date with Bummer) Duude. *'Reef': (To self his the mirror) who's a sexy betty, oh yeah I'm a sexy betty. Reef: (To Lo) huh it's not what it looks like. *'Lo': You're dressing like a girl to beat Fin in the Battle of the Betties. *'Reef': Ok it's exactly what it looks like. *'Lo': You need to definably work on you're look, even a blind judge wouldn't think those were real (shows Reef's uneven chest.) *'Reef': Whatever I'm just as hot a girl as I'm a guy, see (a'' ''ball pops out from Reef's top) *'Lo': Oh sweetie, no beauty and no brains, come on time for a man makeover. *'Reef': (About his look) that's too much eye liner. *'Lo': No it's not, you look good. *'Reef:' I want to look classy good, not cheap good (applies some more eyeliner) *'Reef': Now let's check out some swim wear. Reef: (Going through Lo's locker) no, no, no, absoluely not, (pulls out a red swimsuit) here it is. *'Lo': No way, that's one of my favs. *'Reef': Come on, I'll give it back. *'Lo': Eew, like I wear it again after it helded your junk. *'Reef:' After I win, I will pay double what they costed. *'Lo'; You better win. *'Reef': (Looking in the mirror) Sandy Beaches has never losted. *'Lo:' Now you're just creepin' me out. Category:Episodes